Realiators
Realiators are the predatory species from the Toon Dimension. 'Appearance' Realiators resembles a large semi-humanoid robotic being with massive arms equipped with nozzles that discharge DIP, dinosaur-like legs and have multiple tails that have are placed across the back (top to bottom) that contains nozzles to drain/produce DIPs. Their head are the fusion of HD TV and PC monitors but only display statics and vertical eyes with blood-red sclera and black pupils. Realiators are commonly black but comes in various colors and appearance depending the dimensions they enters (for example, realistic in The Amazing World of Gumball or anime in One Piece.) The Alpha Realiators have unique appearances that separates them from the common Realiators. 'Diet' Realiators prey on the Animaniacs by spraying them with DIP, exposing their souls then devour it. Realiators also feeds on DIP, the very toxic substance that were lethal against Animaniacs and were banned illegal. 'Way of Life' Alpha Realiators forms an ideaology known as "Law of Reality", stating that Animaniacs are completely oblivious to Reality and finds that blephemous for such life-forms to forget reality, one of main reason why they prey on them. Realiators also see Bella Hydna as a threat, stating that "Outsiders" are gifted with imaginations and will distrupt the Law of Reality. There are 5 Laws of Reality: *Law #1: One must acknowledge reality *Law #2: One mustn't flee from reality *Law #3: One mustn't fake the reality *Law #4: One mustn't change the reality to their own pleasure or gain *Law #5: Outsiders must not interfere with reality. 'Powers and Abilities' Realiators shares similar abilities as the Animaniacs but they are more skilled in manipulating reality, space and time. This allows them to travel between dimensions x100 faster then Chronosapiens and x10 faster then Chronain and Time Walkers. Realiators are extremely self-aware of outside precences such as Celestialsapien, Human viewers and Time Walkers. Realiators can self-produce DIP and can bend the DIP in many shapes and forms, mainly hydro cannon-esque. Realiators have limited speech but mainly use to perform reality/space-time manipulation: *'S-Slow:' Slow down the time frame to a crawl. *'Fast-Forward:' Speed up the Realiator's natural speed up to x120 (Mach 4). *'R-Replay:' Repeat the last actions Realiator performed. *'Rewind:' Undo mistakes and injuries on the Realiator. *'Pause:' Freeze the reality around the Realiator into a single frame. *'Skip:' Instantly teleports anywhere *'Previous:' Return to the last teleportation spot. *'Zoom:' Allows the Realiator to see anything from great distance. Alpha Realiators have very unique ability that separates from the Realiators, mostly enhanced intellect and advance speech. All Realiators have "Reality Form", or rather super transformation, but unlike the others, Realiators constructs ''their own super state in a similar manner as Microsoft Paint or Customization Program then "Save As" to execute the transformation. Realiators have the ability to ressurrect themselves by "Loading" their "Save File", as in returning to the point before their death. They can also "Load" their preys so they can purge their hungers or amusement. Realiators are capable of survive the Big Crunch explosion as it shown that they are the only survivors of Toon Dimensions beside Ultimo. 'Weaknesses' Realiators are vulnerable to time ray and Chronosapien Time Bomb. Realiators, despite being self-aware of Celestialsapien's presence, cannot defeat a Celestialsapien. Realiators need their head as their means to create their Reality Form. Without it, they cannot transforms. Realiators cannot kill Freakazoid and Bella with DIP, due of them being a Hybrid. Realiators can accidentally freeze themselves with "Pause" if they are looking at the mirrors, hinting they need to see the preys and/or area to perform their attacks. 'Notable Realiators' *Unknown (The Nemetrix's DNA sample of a Realiator) 'Etymology' Realiators comes from the word "Reality" and "Simulator", due to their methods to simulate reality to the Animaniacs. 'Trivias' *Realiators and Creepyians are neighbors **They both self-produce DIP **They shares their knowledge of reality with Creepyian. *A.M.A.Z.O. seals the Realiators in a pocket dimension for the safety of Animaniacs but the Toon Dimension's destruction liberated them. *Realiators closely resembles Omega Flowy. **Interesting enough, Flowy's ability to acknowledge the player's actions and resetting events, along with Omega Flowy form, are similarly related to Realiator. **Confirmed, Realiators were inspired by Flowy's roles. *Realiators' techniques are similar to ''Viewtiful Joe's VFX. *Realiators were created and named by DragonWarrior20. Category:Predators